Guide:Ralfikk123's Strategies For Effectively Using the M24 on Snow Valley
This guide is to help players become better marksmen with the M24 Introduction First off, you need to get comfortable with the M24 sniper rifle. This gun has fast reloading speed, a fast bolt action, and 100 accuracy (very few guns are that accurate). One of the main things you should remember is that the M24 is NOT the L96A1. It can't do One Hit Kills but, it's main advantage is the accuracy (It should also be noted that when comparing the two, damage is the only stat that the L9 is superior in.) NOTE: The M24 can do One Hit Kills if the target is shot in the back. Remember that you won't get a second "element of surprise" shot. If you miss the first time, there might not be a second one. The main point of getting a head shot with the M24 is to fire only once and get a kill with only one bullet. Also, it feels good to get a head shot and reading a "WOW" from your opponent ;). Another great thing about the M24 is the fast bolt action. You will do 2 bolts while the L9 user will do one. Second off, you need to get yourself familiar and comfortable with Snow Valley. It is practically the popular sniper map in Combat Arms. Just like all the other people, you will favor Bravo site because of the tower. But, it is very important that you get used to both sides because it will make you more efficient, and more mobile. A favorite camp is the tower on Bravo spawn; the tower offers a wide range of firing and players can practically overlook the entire map and pick out their targets, beware however of enemies from Alpha firing at you from behind (Near the tunnel), the side (The big rock and tree), or from the bunker on the hill of Alpha. It is a good idea to change camps when you start taking fire, they will only come back for you. Third off, you need to learn how to camp. Camping is a VERY important factor when sniping with the M24. I also recommend using a suppressor and a fast reload magazine for stealth and speed. Don't forget to move while crouched slightly as this will protect you from most aimed head-shots, a moving target is incredibly harder to hit. Teams Alpha Site A lot of the snipers don't like to be in Alpha team because of having a rather hard time getting to the tower (which is in enemy territory). But, since we are talking about mobility and adaptation to the map, you want to be in TWO main key positions at all times. They are: The big hill with the sandbox, and the bunker/ house with a wall. When being in these positions, you can see the tower, and the sandbags by the spawn point of Bravo site. Most people will camp there so that is a good factor to have. Remember to camp! Do not run around because you will get shot at and ultimately killed! Camp in these two positions for maximum effect. When you see the head of an opponent by the sandbags you are pretty much the winner. With 100 accuracy and a sharp eye you will have a 100 percent chance of getting a kill and a HS. There will be a lot of players camping on the tower so watch out for them. You are prone to their attacks more than they are to yours because of the height advantage they have. But you should also know that you only have your head visible and you can see their whole body. Remember that you are also prone to attacks from the little hut by the fence. When you are camping on the hill by the sandbags you have a MAJOR visibility advantage because you can see half of the map. Also you have the big height advantage. Same as before, if you see a head on the opposite enemy sandbags you are probably the winner. You can't really see the tower that well but if you move your cursor away from it the fog will disappear. You can also see the long way by the fence and the tunnel. People will stand there too so watch keep an eye open. PLEASE do not camp by the sandbags on the small hill. If there is a sniper on the tower, he can see your whole silhouette and you are dead within a matter of seconds. Bravo Site If you are a M24 user on this side you are in Sniper Heaven :). Your main camping points will be the tower (of course), the sandbag place by the ladders and silo hole, and last but not least the sandbag place that you can see the big hill from. The tower should be your primary camping point. Get on the third floor of the tower (top floor), don't go too far to the edge. Go that far to only see the sandbags, and the bunker houses. You have the biggest height and visibility advantage from the tower. Use them well. If you get far enough you will see what is happening in Alpha site and you will get easy kills. Remember to take advantage of AFK players, and the ones that "just joined". When you are by the silo hole, you will see both of the bunkers and the hill. You get lots of kills there too but, Alpha players can easily get to your camping place and just kill you using the element of surprise. As to the sandbag place, it is basically the same thing as the sandbags on the big hill, but without the height advantage. Fighting/ Sniping The main source of getting head shots with the M24 is on players that are not moving (if you can do HS on moving targets, than YOU should not be reading this but writing it XD). Like i said before, make sure that you need only one shot per target. Do not be hasty. If you have a happy trigger you need to work on that. Take your time. You have the element of surprise. Even if it takes you 10 or 15 seconds to get that HS on one target, it's okay. Practice makes perfect and if you do it once it will be enough to motivate you to do it again. You will get to a point when people won't be able to match your speed. You will target heads with ease and most of the time the enemy won't know what hit them. Camp the whole time and stay in the shadows. If you start running around and trying to snipe with the M24 you will probably fail and get killed. Just like i said it in the beginning, the point of the head shot with the M24 is to use only one bullet. Try not to HS moving targets because you will probably miss, and give away your position. Summing it up To sum it up, here are all the ways in getting a HS #Heads that are visible from sandbags and walls. #AFK players and the ones that "Just came in" #Players who are caught up in fighting and stop moving. #Players who are camping and are unaware of your presence (oh yeah baby xD) #Idiots(and noobz) who just don't move at all :) (they might call you hacker ... lol) #Other snipers. #Players who are bending down to take steal weapons on the ground.(they cuss especially when its an epic weapon) Here is the list of the things you need to remember #Take your time. #Be precise. #Adapt to both sides of map. #Camp #Aim for the head. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides Category:Weapon Guides